bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BlizzardOfOz123/Void Warp
Void Warp And that, ladies and gentleman, is Void Warp - BlizzardOfOz Where did he go - Random little girl Well, I don't really know. Base Effect This Plasmid is a little different. Rather than a direct attack, this Plasmid is a little more (or less) subtle. When you fire this plasmid, a gray shot of straight flying plasma with a black center is shot from your hand. (It looks a little like a laser) The Beam is visible to you, but enemies can't detect it. When the beam hits a Splicer, they fold in on themselves, and promptly disappear. (This looks alot like Apparation from the Harry Potter movies) About a second later a black portal crackling with orange electricity randomly appears on the scenery( but always in your line of sight). This Portal then forcefully ejects the poor splicer (who is usually screaming like a little girl). They take damage when they hit the ground, or any other object or enemy. They are also gibbering wrecks, scared shitless by what they saw in the void. It's like offensive teleporting. Manifestation: The hand is normal, except for a thin black fog around the fingers.'' Tier 1 Upgrades Mass Void This Upgrade allows you to fire a regular Void Warp with a basic cast. Charging the Plasmid creates a thick beam of black and gray plasma, with white energy spiraling around the Beam. This attack causes all enemies in a radius around the point of impact to be randomly Warped. this includes Big Daddies and Brutes. Big sisters can be Warped, but will only lightly jump in to the air and land perfectly, taking no damage. ''Manifestation: The manifestation is basically the same as the regular, with the exeption that ther are now white tendrils in the mist'' Precision Warp This Upgrade allows you to fire off a regular Void Warp, like it's counterpart, Mass Void. Unlike it's counterpart, the charge shot is vastly different. Charging the shot unleashes an orb of gray and black plasma, with smaller white orbs circling it, called an Exit Beacon. This orb costs no Eve, and does not Warp enemies. Instead, it marks the place they warp to. This leads to some interesting traps. Place the beacon next to an oil spill with a proximity mine. An electrified puddle. A bottomless pit. A massive red hot ore smelting bucket. The choice is yours, really. You sadist;) Anyway, you can only cast one Beacon at a time. Manifestation: The hand is still covered in black mist, only now is drapes off of the arm in tendrils, instead of hovering like a cloud.﻿ Tier 2 Upgrades Warp Hazard Note - Requires Mass Void This Upgrade casts a Mass Void Beam with a basic cast. Charging the plasmid fires a slightly thicker Beam, with a black core, orange aura, and white spiral. This beam creates a swirl of darkness that Warps all enemies in a roughly doubled radius. It also Warps all Hazards in the area, and spits them out at enemies. (Hazards include, but are not limited to: Explosives, proximity mines, traps, generators, oilspills, and sharp or hot objects. Thank you for reading this Rapture safety guideline.) '''Manifestation: ''The fog is all but gone and the veins have turned pitch black. They wriggle like worms under the surface of the skin, and a large portal is seen on the palm.'' Flight Simulator Note - Requires Mass Void This upgrade casts a Mass void with a single shot. Whoop de do. What is really fun is the double spiral of pure black energy you throw out with a charged shot. When the spiral hits, it Warps all enemies in a roughly fifty percent larger radius. What is different about Flight Simulator is that all enemies will be shot off of the highest scenery object in view, with the portal angling up. This causes a much larger flight, until they come down. Say it all together now: OUCH! Manifestation: '''The Fog enveloping the arm has grown smaller, and now smaller versions of the portals open and close spontaneously on the hand. Weather Hazard Note - Requires Precision Warp This upgrade, and every upgrade that spins off of Precision Warp does not change the charge shot, as the Exit Beacon is the Upgrade's greatest strength. Instead, all of the upgrades for Precision Warp (Weather Hazard, Take-On, Taken, Violent Reentry, and All Jumbled Up) upgrade the NORMAL cast. Understand? good. Anyway, Weather Hazard shoots a ball of plasma like the Exit Beacon, except that the circling orbs are orange white and blue. When any Splicer is Warped, they will exit the portal in a plume of either frosty wind, fire, or lightning. This plume, of course, applys the coresponding elemental effect. It can also Warp Big Daddies and Brutes. It's like gambling. You'll never know what you'll get! ''Manifestation: The fog is neither lighter or thicker, but many permanant portals have appeared on the arm. Different elements loop through the portals randomly.'' Take-On, Taken! Note - Requires Precision Warp This Upgrade powers up the base shot, and the charged is still an Exit Beacon. When the basic shot is fired, it poops out a ball of plasma exactly like the Exit Beacon, only the orbiting spheres are pitch black. This attack can Warp anything, including Big Daddys. When an enemy is Warped by this attack their weapon is removed, and warped to a different place! The time it takes an enemy to find its weapon varies. It could take five seconds for a dazed Rosie to find her rivet gun. Or a Leadhead could take five minutes, calling "Here! Pistol, pistol pistol!" Anyway, while hilarious, enemies are very vulnerable if they have no way to attack you. '''Manifestation: ''The fog is now thicker, envelops the entire arm, and orange lightning like that of the portals flickers through it.'' Tier 3 Upgrades No Pets Allowed Note - Requires Warp Hazard This Upgrade is different than any other for Void Warp. The basic cast fires off a Warp Hazard Beam. It's the charge attack that's fun. Charging the Plasmid creates a massive beam of black, gray, and orange energy that strikes an area. Wherever you strike, a giant maelstrom of a portal will appear, twenty times the regular size. And instead of enemies coming out, here comes the giant, red and black tentacles of an interdimensional creature. I call him Bob. Only Bob's tentacles will come out of the portal, but these do enough. They'll pick up enemies and throw them across the room, or squeeze them to death. Sometimes Bob also spits out a gout of green fire. It's like unleashing Cthulu to screw over your enemies! Manifesation: '''The veins thrash around more violently, and a miniature version of Bob's portal has appeared on the back of your palm, complete with mini tentacles that thrash bout when Bob is doing his thing. Black lightning crackles in your fingers Orbit Acheived Note - Requires Flight Simulator This upgrade fires out Flight Simulator with a basic shot. Charging the Plasmid creates a white helix with a black center. This helix has a slightly decreased area of effect, but all enemies Warped are ejected five times as hard as usual, leading to them usually hitting the ceiling before falling down. ''Man'ifestation: The fog is still thin, but the mini-portals are now larger, and have inverted whirlpools of black energy spiraling up from them.'' Violent Reentry Note - Requires Weather Hazard This Upgrade powers up the base shot, and the charged is still an Exit Beacon. This shoots a slightly larger version of the Weather Hazard orb, with more of the colorful mini-orbs. When an enemy is Warped by this attack, they are shot out more forcefully, and the elemental effect is upgraded to the effects of level one charged Plasmids. ''Manifestation: The portals on the arm constantly have loops of elements going in and out, to where crackling electricity, icy storms, and solar flares coat the arm.'' All Jumbled Up Note - Requires Take-On, Taken This Upgrade powers up the base shot, and the charged is still an Exit Beacon. the basic shot is like the Violent Reentry's, but with black mini-spheres. When an enemy is Warped they undergo strange gravitational pulls. The end result is that when they warp out, not only is their weapon gone, but the enemies have been tied into painful knots. (Exeption: Brutes and Big Daddies) They take more damge in their compramising position, and it takes time to get out of it. If they survive to pick up their weapons, they move slower, and are less accurate, due to being so sore. This upgrade, while useful, is also the most hilarious thing in the game. ''Manifestation:' The arm is covered in dense fog, and the lightning has turned white in color. A ball of swirling darkness is clutched in your palm. Anyway, that is it for Void Warp. Tell me what you think. I really want to know whether you'd use this or not. I've decide to put up (Possibly) the last secret plasmid at forty comments on my hub, so i know people are reading and i'm not wasting my time. For the next plasmids, it's Telekinesis and Sonic Boom! Back to the Hub﻿ ﻿ Category:Blog posts